Ask Arty/Artay
Arty/Artay Midnight is a pony created by MidnightMeowth History Arty's history is still a total mystery. All people are currently being aware of is that he is a zombie pony, who lives in Tartarus. The Reboot After 2 years without history, Arty MOD (MidnightMeowth) decided reboot the blog, creating a new ( but senseless) history Arty now is a band member, he play bass and love make crazy things. He is no more dating Zalgy (something happen, and they need to broke the relationship). He also live on his sister house. Straight Jacket and R63 Pills The 1st real story role in the tumblr. after various insane moments, some followers decided put arty into a straight Jacket and started torture him in bizarre ways in one of the tortures he ate Rule 63 pills, turning him into a mare (again). when this happen, arty had a chance of have sex with two friends, Gamer (according with an annonymous question) and Whitesteel ( who took the pills too). after some days as a mare arty back to normal Father... the next story role (will be edited when start) Relationships Calavera According with Arty, he has a brother. His brother's name is Calavera, he's only appeared once on the tumblr. His brother is a mostly black pony, eyes equipped with lenses much like his brother, or so it appears from the drawing style. Unlike his brother, his eyes are red. He appears to be on good terms with his brother as depicted in the image, but not much can be said about the brotherly duo at this time besides that. Arty has two ex-girlfriends who live with him in Tartarus, both sisters. They share the house bills with him. Coursage Coursage is a red-maned pony who always refers to him as 'dear' and tries to help him with her inventions. The inventions prove her to be a intelligent thinker of the lot, or rather she tries to be, as the inventions always seem to cause issues. Glaring Glaring is a black and red-maned pony who loves to offend Arty. Although, she's more jealous than her sister over Arty's love-life. Zalgy Cake She is Arty actual girlfriend(not really). Zalgy is a pony created by Riygan (A.K.A Gaspachin the lover) she is one of the Equinox girls( the Equestria girls of another dimension). Zalgy is really confuse about love(according with her best friend explain about love to her is like explain phisics for a 9 years old kid) and Arty for some reason cant say what he feel aboult her Zero Zero only appears once, a Pegasus. Beat and Strings Arty's best friends Beat is a arrogant and cold pony who hate almost everything(exept Strings and his drumm). He use a cap with a botton and never remove it Strings is a hippie pony who are always is always quiet. the unique thing who he said is "i dont get it." Ruby Charmer Arty's beloved older sister she is a nymphomaniac mare who is always having sex with other ponies(she never appears o the blog, but Arty do some cameos on her blog ) Whitesteel Self proclamed God of Metal.For some reason Arty calls him of God of Toasts. they are bar friends Smoking and Drinking Arty really loves to drink Pepper Sauce and smoke cigars, that make some watcher ask him why he smoke. His only answer is : "This is my lung and I mess him as I want." Arty rarely appears to drink alcoholic drinks, however. Most likely he doesn't drink due to the fact when he's drunk he becomes a pervert. Artay During the series, Arty got turned into a mare by a Rule 63 gun by Coursage. This left him trying to forget that he's a girl, but that was quite impossible for him to accomplish. However, after some events on a weird night, Arty finally became his regular colt self. After the blog reboot, Arty, became a mare again. this time because he ate Rule 63 pills. after this Arty had a little crush with two colts ( Gamer colt and Whiteteel, who took pills too). after other weird night, they decided dont talk never about this. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC Category:Grimdark blog Category:Funny